Shadow Girl
Summary Shadow Girl, also known as just Shadow, is a ghost-type monster. She was born out of the magic left from Chrome's experiments, which accumulated in souls nearby and formed into this monster. She had remained in her mansion for some time before being defeated by Luka. In the Administrator's Tower Timeline, she is one of the few remaining monsters created to fight the incoming Apoptosis invasions. Despite her efforts, every single living being has died, leaving her and the others to fight for a doomed world until it ceases to exist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Shadow Girl, Shadow Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of a countless amount of souls), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to a literal, mundane shadow by Angel Halo), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 7), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other ghosts with her magical attacks), Darkness Manipulation (Is a sentient shadow), Absorption (Can absorb an entire being's body and soul into her body. Can also absorb health through physical strikes and absorb mana in the same way), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb one's soul), Magic, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict several kinds of status effect), Fire Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put the enemy to sleep), Attack Reflection (Has a certain chance to reflect magic skills back at the user), Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can put enemies in a trance or confuse them), Possession (Can possess enemies and force them to commit suicide), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill enemies through magic or potentially with physical strikes), Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify magic skills), Acausality (Type 1. Survived having her home timeline destroyed), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can fight Apoptosis like Valto), possibly Multiverse level+ (Alongside other monsters in the Administrator's Tower, she could slightly slow down 100% Adramelech and fought 10% Adramelech. Comparable to other monsters on her level such as Gnome and Emily) | Multiverse level+ (Fought Sonya Chaos) Speed: Infinite (Comparable to Apoptosis), possibly Immeasurable (Can fight and slow down 100% Adramelech) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Gnome) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Angels) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Endless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) Standard Equipment: Magical Rod, Scythe Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: She will mainly aim to consume the opponent into herself whenever possible, although she will try to incapacitate the opponent first to do so. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Ghost Skills' *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Ghost Touch:' A skill that drains the target's health. *'Will O' The Wisp:' A ghostly skill that summons fire. *'Scythe of Hypnosis:' A scythe skill that may put the enemy to sleep. *'Spirit Body:' The user becomes non-corporeal for a while. *'Gale Slice:' A scythe skill that summons wind that slices the enemy many times. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. -'Evil Mist Skills' *'Ghost Lips:' The user kisses the opponent, potentially causing them to enter a trance. *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Evil Fear:' A skill that summons fire from evil thoughts. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Possession:' The user possesses the enemy, forcing them to commit suicide. *'Scythe of Confusion:' A scythe skill that may confuse the enemy. *'Four Shadow Scythe:' A scythe skill that strikes the enemy several times. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. -'Black Mage Skills' *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Confuse:' A magical skill that confuses the enemy. *'Sleep:' A magical skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Paralyze:' A magical skill that paralyzes the enemy. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | End of Part 2 (Paradox Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2